


Bonds That Tie

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bondage, Community: springkink, M/M, Male Slash, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Written for the LJ Community Springkink for the prompt:  Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy/Maes, bondage, ‘Tie me up and set me free’<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might be horrified by the things I do with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds That Tie

X X X

Maes tried to move his arms, testing the straps looped around his wrists and tied off to the bedposts. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?”

Roy grinned at him, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Are you complaining?”

“I’m not sure yet.” It was really weird to be in this position, Maes wouldn’t lie about it. He felt exposed, and completely out of control of anything that might happen. Roy’d sweet-talked him into it – he could probably sell snow to a Drachman, as charming as he could be – and now Maes was trussed up like a goose for the Shortest Day feast. He tugged at the bindings again.

“Stop that.” Roy slapped his thigh hard enough to sting. Before Maes could react, Roy clamped his hand over his mouth. “I want you to be quiet,” he said. “Keep your mouth shut until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand me?” The low purr of his voice was almost hypnotizing and Maes nodded slowly. “Good. I’m going to take my hand away. If you make a sound without my permission, I will gag you.” Taking his hand away, Roy trailed his fingers down over Maes’s larynx, to the hollow of his throat. Roy leaned down, licking at the hollow of Maes’s throat, laving his way down the sprinkling of hairs dividing Maes’s chest.

Maes’s eyes squeezed shut as Roy twirled the tip of his tongue around his nipple. He sucked the nub of flesh into his mouth, biting it. Remembering he was to keep his mouth closed was hard, but Maes tried. He arched his back as Roy pinched the other nipple, alternating pain and pleasure, until Maes writhed under his lover’s torture. His dick bobbed on his stomach, so hard it hurt, and Roy hadn’t even touched him below the beltline since he’d tied Maes up. He pulled at the bindings, making the wood groan, yelping when Roy slapped him again.

“What did I tell you about that, Maes?”

He dragged his eyes open, focusing on Roy after a few blinks. His lover should’ve taken lessons from Riza on how to look stern. On Roy, it looked a lot more sexy. Then again, Riza’d never tied him up. Maes’s dick twitched at that thought. _Oh, hell._

Roy reached between his legs, rolling Maes’s balls in his fingers. Bending down, he nuzzled between Maes’s thighs, suddenly nipping at the soft flesh. Maes hissed, trying to close his legs, but Roy’s shoulder was in the way. Roy licked his way up, wrapping his tongue around Maes’s shaft. His toes curling in reaction to the sensation, Maes shuddered, straightening his legs. He desperately wanted to touch Roy, clenching his hands into tight fists. Roy blew warm breath over Maes’s damp shaft, making him shiver. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped him, earning himself another stinging slap on his thigh. “Quiet,” Roy reminded him.

Thrashing his head, Maes fought to keep from swearing. Roy waited for a good half-minute before lowering his head, licking Maes again. He was thorough about it, starting at the base and sliding his tongue up to the head. Maes flexed his hips, trying to encourage more contact from Roy, whining when Roy pushed his hips down, holding him in place. Shuddering, Maes exhaled slowly through his nose. The muscles in his forearms were corded, and the analytical part of his brain reminded him that would be very painful later. Right now, he didn’t care, he wanted to _move_ , move into Roy’s mouth, or into his hands, to fuck him wildly. Instead, he tried desperately to thrust, but Roy held him down, smacking him again when he flexed his hips.

“Stay still.” Roy climbed over Maes, reaching for the glass jar on the side table. He opened it, and Maes could smell the faint hint of flowers and oil. His dick drooled more, throbbing against his stomach. Roy gave him the slightest smirk as he dipped his fingers into the jar. When he reached between Maes’s legs, Maes stiffened in surprise. Roy gave him a look and Maes forced himself to relax as the slick fingers probed the tight ring of muscle at his entrance.

Roy knew all the tricks to make someone feel good. His fingers moved up into Maes, making him strain against the bonds again. Roy’s tight smirk as he finger-fucked Maes made his cock jerk. Everything he did made Maes want to come, taking him to the edge and then stopping. He whined, begging Roy with his eyes to finish him off.

Roy pulled his fingers out, dipping them into the lube again and rubbing it over his dick. He hooked his hands beneath Maes’s knees, pulling them up and out of the way. The heat of his dick pressed against Maes’s pucker, pushing through the entrance. Roy rolled his hips up against Maes’s thighs. “Now,” he said, breathlessly, “you can talk.”

“Fuck,” Maes groaned. “Oh, god, Roy.” He pulled at the bonds, wishing he could get free. From the glint in Roy’s eyes, Maes knew his lover knew exactly what he was thinking. He moaned as Roy thrusted deep inside him, twisting his hips to make all of Maes’s nerves sing. “Fuck me, Roy,” he rasped out, “fuck me hard.”

Roy gave a few shallow thrusts. “Say ‘please.’”

“Fuck! Please, Roy, need it. I need you!” He squirmed under Roy’s weight, fighting the straps, making the headboard groan. Roy gritted his teeth, thrusting harder and deeper. His fingers dug into Maes’s waist as his hips began to move erratically.

“Maes,” he moaned, and buried himself deep inside of Maes. His hips flexed a few more times, and he fell on top of Maes, panting hard. Prying his hand free, he wrapped it around Maes’s shaft. It took three pumps, and Maes cried out, striping his stomach and Roy’s hand. “T-there,” he mumbled, rubbing his hand over Maes’s chest. “Sticky.”

“Hnn…wonder why.” Maes let out a deep sigh, then tugged at the bindings again. “Don’t suppose you’re going to untie me?”

Roy kissed him to shut him up. “I kind of like you like this.”

“Damn it, Roy!”

He laughed, sitting up and starting to work on the knots. “You have to admit it was fun.”

Once Maes’s arms were free, he wrapped them around Roy, dragging him back down on his chest. “Oh, it was fun, all right.” He rubbed his chin on Roy’s shoulder, ignoring the protest about scratchy beards. “But next time, we invite the girls and flip for who gets to be tied up.”

Roy’s chuckle was agreement enough.

X X X


End file.
